


Enigma [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, M/M, Nazis, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Slurs, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: Written for the following prompt: Erik dies, or finds a reversey-time mutant, or a magical time travelling device, and wakes up in the past. This time, though, it's before he ever met Charles - in fact, it's before his mother died.  He can save his mother that one time (thanks to his mastery over powers carrying back), but what does Erik do after that? Does he stick around, or escape and run to find Charles again (and hope everything doesn't go wrong)? A Podfic of Enigma by Yahtzee





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enigma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269859) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391043) by [Podcath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath). 



> Recorded for Marvel Big Bang 2016. Thank you so much to RSCreighton, who ended up editing half of this podfic when I was down with migraines. *hugs*

  


**Length:** 1:35:19  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/XM-Enigma%20by%20yahtzee-paraka.mp3) (91.7 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/XM-Enigma%20by%20Yahtzee-paraka.m4b) (47.1 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

  
Or [click to stream](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/XM-Enigma%20by%20yahtzee-paraka.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> For someone who usually doesn't bother adding music to my podfic, I used a _lot_ of music in this one. The idea was to use music to indicate the time period. Each scene break has music that reflects the time and, hopefully, the mood or theme of the scene. Since the author didn't list years very often, I handwaved the timeline together based on hints in the fic, movie dates, actor's ages, and wild guessing. :P 
> 
> I used [Music Outfitter's Top 100](http://www.musicoutfitters.com/top-100-songs.htm) lists and Youtube a _lot_ to find all the music. 
> 
> Credits, in order of appearance:
> 
>   * 7 Years by Lucas Graham
>   * Rest Young Child by John Ottman and Jasper Randall
>   * Stalin Wasn't Stallin' by The Golden Gate Jubilee Quartet
>   * 'V' Stands For Victory by Margaret Eaves & Joe Loss Orchestra
>   * Main Title from Quiet Man by the Dublin Screen Orchestra
>   * Straight No Chaser by Thelonious Monk
>   * Lonely Boy by Paul Anka
>   * It's Just A Matter Of Time by Brook Benton
>   * I Love The Way You Love by Marv Johnson
>   * Greenfields by The Brothers Four
>   * Raindrops by Dee Clark
>   * Break It To Me Gently by Brenda Lee
>   * What's Your Name by Don and Juan
>   * I Know a Place by Petula Clark
>   * People Got To Be Free by The Rascals
>   * It Don't Come Easy by Ringo Starr
>   * Ain't No Sunshine by Bill Withers
>   * Without You by Harry Nilsson
>   * Traditional-Kaddish arranged by S. Wieder-Atherton, performed by Sonia Wieder-Atherton on cello and Daria Hovora on piano
>   * Landslide by Dixie Chicks
> 



End file.
